


It Takes a Village (to plan a party)

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts 2: Because the old one is quite full [8]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Epistolary, Friendship, Gen, Silly, Storytelling through written notes, Surprise Party, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: based on a prompt from r/dragonagePrompt 5:  Write about the progress of a mission or an exchange between two characters entirely in letters or codex entries.Melodea Hawke wants to do something special for her friend Anders. The whole gang pitches in.
Series: Reddit Prompts 2: Because the old one is quite full [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	It Takes a Village (to plan a party)

A series of notes found in the study of the Hawke estate:

_Birthday for Anders coming up. Need ideas. What do you get for the man who spends all of his time helping the less fortunate? Goofball wouldn’t accept the bottle of wine I offered him. Perhaps he doesn’t drink reds? -MH_

_\---_

_Oh, what do human folk do for birthdays? Back in my clan, we just had a big bonfire and a feast of sorts. Oh, I don’t think booze and fire would be a good mix, however! One of my old clan mates accidentally set his trousers on aflame by dancing too close to the fire after a few drinks. -M_

_\---_

_Wait, did Blondie actually tell you his birthday, or did you just take a guess, cinnamon stick? -V_

_\---_

_She guessed. Quite literally picked up a dart and threw it at the calendar. -S._

_\---_

_Sebastian quit tattling on me! Anyway, it’s going to be a surprise party. -MH_

_\---_

_Well, considering it probably won’t be his actual day of birth, it WILL be a surprise. Why do you want to celebrate the abomination? -F_

_\---_

_Because friends do nice things for each other. That and he’s been so sodding gloomy for weeks. It makes me sad. -MH_

_\---_

_I have an idea, sweet thing. Meet me at the Hanged Man and we’ll discuss it over drinks. -I_

_\---_

[The note has spots on it that suggest it had gotten wet at one point. It smells suspiciously like the swill from the Hanged Man.]

_Giant cake. Have pretty girl pop out of it. Brilliant idea, ‘Bela! Haven’t noticed him taking an interest in any girls in a long while. Maybe have cute guy pop out of cake instead? -MH_

_\---_

_D_ _on’t even think of it, Hawke. -F_

_\---_

_What he said. -S._

_\---_

_Spoilsports! Who said I was going to ask you, anyway? -MH_

_\---_

_You could always inquire at the Blooming Rose. I bet there’s at least one worker there willing to be adventurous. -I_

_\---_

_Sweet Maker! You’re serious about hiring a prostitute? Have some decorum! -S._

_\---_

_To pop out of a cake, sweetness._ _For being a Brother, you certainly have a dirty mind!_ _If he or she wanted to do more than that, that’d_ _be_ _between the birthday boy, the worker, and whoever is paying for the services. -I_

_\---_

_Oh! You could get a kitten! He likes cats, doesn’t he? I remember he said something about wanting a tabby! -M_

_\---_

_I don’t think stuffing an animal into a cake would make Blondie’s day, Daisy. -V_

_\---_

_That IS a good idea, Merrill! The getting him a kitten bit, not the stuffing it into the cake part. Maybe we should keep the giant cake idea, but not the someone popping out of it bit? -MH_

_\---_

_Spoilsport. Dancers, then?_ _I know_ _several folks at the Rose who are extremely talented on their feet. Could hire a variety, eye candy for everyone! -I_

_\---_

_Degenerates, the lot of you. -S._

_\---_

_Degenerates with cake, choir boy. You should let your hair down once in a while. I’ll bring the drinks if this is going to get off the ground. Don’t worry, it’ll be good stuff, not the swill from the Hanged Man. -V_

_\---_

_I’ll need to supervise that. For reasons. -F_

_\---_

_Yes, you can pick out the wine, Broody. -V_

_\---_

[The following note is on official stationery bearing the insignia of the Viscount’s office.]

_Hawke, the next time you want to have an impromptu bonfire party with_ _minstrels,_ _strippers, and a giant cake in Hightown, can you at least give me a heads-up? More than three-quarters of your neighbors sent complaints my way. You know how prissy nobility can be._ _Also, next time, get the strawberry frosting,_ _it’d pair better with the wine that Fenris picked out_ _._ _-Aveline_

_\---_

_Good party, thank you. Lady Mittens is settling in nicely. She does a lot to calm the children who visit the clinic. -A_


End file.
